Forge
Introduction The Forge is the upgrade to the fire pit allowing higher temperatures and having multiple slots allowing for several items to be heated at once. It can be fueled with Coal or Charcoal. The Forge like the fire pit benefits from having air above it in a 3x2x3 area. (WxHxL) Unlike it's counterpart the Forge requires an open path to the sky. It should also be noted that the Forge considers a trap-door like air. You can use the forge to convert sand into glass (it takes a long time and requires very high temp). You can't use the forge to melt ores Making a Forge The only requirements for making a forge is that you have a 1x1 block of air surrounded on five sides by some form of stone, with the top uncovered and a path to the sky (more on the sky bit later). You will also need 8 pieces of Coal or Charcoal for fuel and some firestarters. If you are using coal, drop (Default Key: Q) the 8 pieces in the 1x1 hole (drop them individually. It will not work in a stack), then, looking into the 1x1 hole, use the firestarter on the bottom face of the hole. It may take a few (or a lot) of tries, but it should eventually transform the hole into a forge. If you wish to use charcoal, place 8 pieces by right-clicking until you have a full block where the hole used to be. Use the firestarter on the block of charcoal. It may take a few (or a lot) of tries, but it should eventually transform the block into a forge. Forge Ventilation You can ventilate your forge by either having open sky, putting the forge at the mercy of Mother Nature, or by using a chimney. Below are some examples of different types of chimneys. * Note: The "bend" in the chimney must be at the level immediately above the forge, as shown in the illustrations above. Using your Forge ;Warning: Any ingots that reach liquid stage are immediately lost unless a fresh ceramic mold exists to catch it. From Left to Right: *First we have the temperature gauge. *Slots 1-5 are the input slots **Slot 3 burns the hottest followed by slots 2 and 4, then slots 1 and 5. *Slots 6-10 are the fuel slots, they accept Charcoal and Coal as fuel. **The centerpiece is always used first and when it's gone the outer pieces fall inward. *Slots 11-14 are the auxiliary slots **Right now their main use is holding ceramic molds to catch the metal from ingots and unfinished armor pieces. But you can place any item, meltable items placed there will not receive heat from the forge **Items in slot 11-14 retain their temperature. This is useful when trying to deal multiple items. Problems while using the forge After creating a forge some problems may arise like not being able to reopen the GUI. To solve this make sure that the ventilation is properly constructed and not covered by blocks that hinder the forge from seeing the sky. If you heat certain alloys & metals too much they might evaporate, leaving only an empty mold behind. Heating an ingot past its melting point without having surplus molds in the auxiliary slots will destroy the metal, so always make sure to stock up on empty ceramic molds. To melt the higher tier metals like pig iron, wrought iron, steel, and blue & red steel in the forge you might want to place a bellows next to it and right click in order to increase the work-temperature of the forge. Category:Buildings